cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cresia Wikia
Welcome to the Cresia Wikia This wiki is all about a fictional fantasy continent named Cresia. Cresia is a high fantasy -themed role-playing game setting intended for traditional table-top role-playing games. The wiki is not specific to any gaming system but rather a detailed description of the world and it's inhabitants. The current state of the fantasy world is the creation of one man: Kimmo Mäkinen of collaborators. The founder has hundreds (yes, hundreds) of characters detailed and now it is time to organize these better. I'm also hoping this to become a collaborative effort at some point. Any and all questions can be directed to my email (behemoth@jippii.fi) or communicated via the wiki itself. There is lots to develop in this world. Maps, cities, towns, people, story hooks, social structures etc. But I'm adamant about one thing: consistency. Whether it is the general look and feel of the maps or character illustrations or writings, consistency is of the utmost importance. If you feel you want and can contribute, I would be grateful. Progress and planning I've established a page where collaborators should place notes on what areas they are interested in developing. This is to avoid duplicating or developing things that someone else has already thought out but has not yet fleshed out in the wiki. Progress and planning. Goal and Vision The goal here is to create a rich and vivid, easily expandable and deep fantasy world. The world is meant to be used as a setting for table-top role-playing games and as basis for fantasy fiction. Not all aspects need to be developed and not every angle need be covered - it is just fine to have unexplored corners in Cresia allowing for future work to be done. Free culture license (see below) allow maximum usability for all parties involved (publishers, players and developers) and even allow this world to be forked to different worlds. Collaboration guidelines ALL the work in this wiki MUST be published with a free culture license. Any collaborator need to understand this and agree to this. If you do not agree to this, please do not contribute. The chosen free culture license is the Creative Commons International Attribution 4.0 license. All content must adhere to this or have a very clear statement in cases where a stricter or more even more permissive (such as Public Domain) free culture license is chosen (such as Creative Commons ShareAlike-Attribution International 4.0 license). Licensing All items - text and images alike - fall automatically under a free culture license (above mentioned and linked CC-BY license). If there are exceptions to this, it is clearly marked on the individual wiki page in question. In layman's terms: unless otherwise noted, you are free to use the content of this wiki as you wish as long as the original source is credited (you can point to this wiki or credit the creator). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse